I'll Stand By You
by cindlemain
Summary: It's a Bulma/Vegeta type of thing with not too much romance. It's really just what Bulma thinks about Vegeta. This is my second romance and I'm still not sure it I'm going to keep wrting them or go back to drama. Oh well R&R please.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and company belongs to FUNimation Inc. and Akria Toriyama and not to me. The song "I'll Stand By You" belongs to The Pretenders and their record company and not to me either. I'm just an avid Bulma and Vegeta fan that decided to write this wired little thing.  
  
This story is about Bulma's thoughts about Vegeta and her feelings towards him. This is before they got together and after her break up with Yamcha. Please be nice this is only my second romantic type of story and I'm really not that good at these. If I write more to this is up to the readers and how many reviews I get asking for me to write more.  
  
Okay now for the fun part. I want to thank everyone who wrote to me saying how good my two newest stories "This Women's Work" and "I Want You to Need Me" were. Your comments were very help full and I would also like to thank my editors Nicole and Cindy for encouraging me to write more.   
  
Oh look for "When the Heartache is Over" part two, it should have been out a week ago, but I'm kind of lost as to where to go with it. I also my be writing a second chapter for "This Women's Work." A lot of people thought I should have Vegeta find a way to bring her back and I'm trying to find a different way to do it then using the dragon balls any ideas for that one would be helpful.  
  
As always all comments, flames or anything else you want to send me is cool, but comments would be a nice encouragement to write more. My email address is Cindlemain@hotmail.com yes I know I changed it again. Thanks!  
  
  
I'll Stand By You  
By: Cindlemain  
Rating: PG just in case   
  
  
  
Siting on her bed Bulma though about her conversation with Chichi and the way she had laughed when Bulma told her that she was in love with Vegeta. No matter how badly she didn't want to admit it Chichi had been right about one thing, she was going to have fun getting Vegeta to say anything nice to her let alone to like her. Maybe that's why she hadn't been fighting with him lately or maybe she just didn't feel like fighting with him any more especially when they could be doing other thing. Bulma could help, but smile at that thought, yes it was true there were other things she'd rather be doing then fighting with him and to do that she was going to have to get him to come to her. Sighing Bulma decided that tonight wasn't a night for thoughts like that, nope tonight she was going to try and make herself feel better.  
  
Getting up Bulma walked to her dresser and pulled out a light blue silk nightgown. There wasn't much fabric to it and it left almost nothing to the imagination, but it was the lightest thing she had and with it being as hot as it had been she was better off in it then a thick cotton one. Changing into it she pulled her hair down from its ponytail letting it fall down around her shoulders. Looking at herself in the mirror she had to admit that she looked pretty good, probably not good enough to get the attention of a certain Saiya-jin... 'Stop right there, you're not going to think about him tonight remember.' She mentally reminded herself.  
  
Going over to the small refrigerator that sat in the far corner of her room Bulma pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a small glass. She had no intention of getting drunk, but one glass would help to calm her nerves. Walking out onto the balcony she leaned against the railing just holding the glass of red wine in her hand and looked up at the night sky. It was always so beautiful this time of year with the stars at their brightest. The only thing missing was the moon and that was what she missed the most, but it had to go to prevent any of the local Saiya-jin's from going ape.  
  
Listing to the sounds around her Bulma realized that it was quieter then it had been in a long time. Listing harder she tried to figure out what was missing. Smiling at her own stupidity Bulma realized that there was no sound coming from the normally nosey gravity room. Looking towards the gravity room she saw that the thing was off and Vegeta wasn't in it. "That's strange it isn't even midnight yet. I wonder were he is." Bulma asked quietly. Bulma had made it one of her goals to know when he started training and stopped that way he couldn't surprise her and she found it really upsetting that he had finished training and she didn't know about it. Bulma knew Vegeta hadn't come in yet so he had to be somewhere on the complex, unless he took off again. During the course of the last four weeks Vegeta had developed a habit of disappearing from Capsule Corp for a day or two and taking off to who knows where. It always bothered her when he did that because Bulma never knew if he's be coming back.  
  
Bulma shook that thought off and leaning a bit farther over the railing started to look around for Vegeta. From her balcony she could see over the entire complex, so if Vegeta was there then she should be able to see him. As Bulma looked around a small movement from above her caught her attention and looking up and to her left she saw Vegeta just floating there looking up at the sky. Bulma couldn't help, but stare at him, everything about him just caught her attention and right now was no different. Except for the fact that he had his shirt off and she could see every part of his sweat drenched torso. Bulma loved his strength, the way he could control it and the way he used it. It was one of the many things that attracted her to him, that and the fact that in a way they were kindred spirits. Bulma had come to realized that the night before she broke up with Yamcha, when she had seen him standing next to the gravity machine just looking up at the stars. He had looked so sad and lonely then and she had wanted nothing more then to hold him and make him feel better. It was then that she realized they were so much a like, both were lonely, both had horrible tempers, they both felt like they had nothing and were to prideful to ever admit any of the things she had just named off.  
  
Looking down at her glass of wine Bulma couldn't help, but smile. She had loved Vegeta from first day she met him and it had taken her this long to realize it. Shaking her head she realized that she was doing exactly what she had told herself not to do, she was thinking about Vegeta and depressing herself even more because she knew that right now she couldn't have him, but that would change one day. Looking back up at Vegeta one last time she couldn't help, but wonder what he was thinking about and if there was anyway she could help. She knew he would never tell her though. She found it strange that she would do anything for him, no matter what the cost, but then that's what love was about. Wanting to protect and stand by the person you love even if they don't love you back. As she turned around to go back into her room she could have sworn that Vegeta had been crying, but he never did that and so she just dismissed it as nothing.  
  
Walking back into her room Bulma decided that what she needed to cheer herself up was some good music. So putting down her untouched glass of wine Bulma walked over to her CD player and pulled out one of her favorite CD's. Turing it on she found a song that, if he was listing said everything she could never say to Vegeta. Pressing play and closing her eyes, Bulma let the music move her body.  
  
Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see this threw  
Because I've see the dark side too  
  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess   
Could make me love you less  
  
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you  
Won't let no body hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
So if your mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey what have you go to hide  
I get angry to, but I'm a lot like you  
  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know what pass to chose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong   
  
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you  
Won't let no body hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Baby even in your darkest hour  
And I'll never dissert you  
I'll stand by you  
  
And when, when the nightfall's on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
And wondering on your own  
  
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you  
Won't let no body hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
Baby even in your darkest hour  
And I'll never dissert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you   
Won't let no body hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
  
As the music slowly wound down Bulma couldn't help, but hope that maybe, just maybe he had been listening and would understand what she was trying to tell him. To bad he would most likely think that she was just being foolish and thinking about Yamcha, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to Bulma was that she find a way to get Vegeta to know that she cared and would stand by him no matter what because she loved him. Looking at the clock she was amazed to see that she had been thinking about Vegeta for about an hour and that if she didn't get some sleep she wouldn't be able to get up in the morning.   
  
Laying down she pulled the covers up to her chin and looking out the window she whispered "I love you Vegeta and one day I know you'll love me too."  
  
-The End-  



End file.
